Apologies
by DaniellaM1989
Summary: "I love YOU Jade," Beck shouted to her, trying to keep his own temper under control. "That kiss meant nothing, nothing. It doesn't even matter now. I don't feel anything for Tori." "You always say that you love me," she stated simply, her acting skills coming in handy as she masked the pain in her voice. "But I don't see it, not right now." M for maturity/language. One-shot for now


**Alright, my first story on this account! I don't own Victorious or it's characters, credit to Dan Schneider.**

**Now this is something I'll be putting at the top of all my stories. I've been a writer on here for a while, but a lot of my family and friends know my username and normally read my fanfictions. For stories with even this level of maturity I can't risk posting them on my usual account. For that reason I made this account. Here's the fun part: if any of you think you recognize my writing style and think you know who I am, you can send me a PM with the username of my other account. If you are correct, I will write you a one-shot on almost anything you want. It has to be about a show/movie/book/whatever that I've written about before, and I have every right to approve or disapprove ideas. This message will also be on my profile. **

**Oh, and this story is set the night after Tori's second day at HA. The day she and Beck kissed. It's a one-shot for now, but I might continue if I get enough requests. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn it Beck, just leave me alone!"

The shout hurt him, although he would never let her see that. Even he wasn't brave enough to show real weakness around his own girlfriend. Especially not when she was ready to go hurt something because of how pissed off she was.

"Jade please," he begged, keeping his voice level and firm. "Tell me what I even did wrong!"

"Oh, you want to know what you did?" Jade nearly laughed, but she wasn't the type to laugh when she was blazing angry. "You agreed to kissing that bitch Tori right in front of me, that's what!"

"Jade..." he trailed off as she grabbed her jacket and purse from where they had been lying on his bed and glared at him, making him choose his next words very carefully. "I was playing a character. You didn't seem to care when I had to kiss Jamie Macoy last year for that skit, so why care now?"

Jade whipped back around to face her boyfriend, her piercing gaze leaving him silent.

"In case you forgot, that skit wasn't improv, like it was today!" she hissed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "It wasn't written in a script for you to kiss Tori. Did you honestly think I wouldn't care?"

Beck raised his eyebrows at her final sentence, while Jade's expression went from hostile to almost confused and she turned around quickly.

"I have to go," she mumbled, taking the first step that would not only take her out of Beck's RV, but bring the two of them one step further from each other than they ever were before.

"I love YOU Jade," Beck shouted to her, trying to keep his own temper under control. "That kiss meant nothing, _nothing_. It doesn't even matter now. I don't feel anything for Tori."

Jade stopped, not turning around but still not moving away from him. Her face was completely hidden from his view, so he didn't see the hurt expression that painted her face. _No one_ ever saw her in that state, not even Beck.

"You always say that you love me," she stated simply, her acting skills coming in handy as she masked the pain in her voice. "But I don't see it, not right now."

"Jade..." he trailed off again, feeling there was nothing he could really say to that that would make her believe him. Instead he sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. "I'm sorry."

Neither of them moved or made a sound louder than breathing for a good fifteen seconds. Jade hadn't moved, and Beck only stared at her back, wondering what could possibly be going through her wild head. To his immense surprise, she slowly turned around and glided back to where he sat, hesitating for a brief moment before kneeling in front of him. She didn't complain when he reached his hand forward to gently run his fingers through her hair. She wouldn't let herself meet his eyes, instead looking down as she took his free hand in both of hers, idly tracing lines on his palm.

"You knew it would hurt me," she said under her breath, barely loud enough for him to hear. "You had to of known that I wouldn't just brush it off."

"I didn't even really want to kiss her," he replied quietly, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her head. "It just happened. I... I was an idiot, and I'm sorry. I'm not going to try to make you forgive me."

Jade stopped, shaking her head before standing up and turning around for the third time to walk out.

"I just need to go," she said, determined that she wouldn't turn back around. Beck shot up from where he was sitting and took two quick strides until he could put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. He felt her tense under his touch, but she did stop walking. Hoping it wouldn't make things worse, he carefully wrapped his arms around her, holding her for a moment before kissing the back of her head and walking back to his bed, standing near the edge.

"I love you too."

The words coming from _her _mouth in that moment made Beck's eyes wide. He lifted his head to watch his girlfriend turn around, despite earlier deciding that she wouldn't, and finally meet his eyes. There was a short moment when the two of them only stared at each other, but Jade didn't let that moment last for too long. Dropping her purse on the floor and ripping her jacket off, she was in front of him in a second and had her lips pressed against his.

Her mouth was urgent when she kissed him, holding nothing back as she brought her hands up to tangle in his perfect hair, although she didn't intend to let it stay so perfect for much longer. Getting over his momentary shock, Beck responded with renewed passion, kissing her back just as hard and placing one hand on her hip and the other on her face. Never being one to bother with gentleness during those times, Jade leaned forward on Beck until they both collapsed onto his bed, their lips never parting for longer than half a second to breathe.

_Damn it, why is his bed so small? _Jade thought in annoyance, before forcing herself to push that thought aside and focus on her boyfriend alone. Her hands had left his hair and she trailed them across his chest, getting a little satisfaction when she felt his shiver underneath her. She shifted herself on the bed until she was straddling his waist, pulling him up with her and finally breaking the kiss. Without a word she tore his shirt off over his head and discarded it on the floor, this time keeping her eyes locked with his. She raised her hands over her head, silently asking for Beck to deal with the tank top for her. He obliged, taking a little more time and care before dropping it on the floor on top of his shirt.

Beck was the one to start the kiss again, pulling her closer so their bodies were pressed tightly against one another. Jade seemed to have calmed down, but there was something he felt she hadn't said yet, something she was still worrying about, if worrying was the word to use for her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked quickly when they paused to take a breath. Instantly he felt her entire body tense, and opened his eyes to see the scowl that was now on her face. He internally cursed when she separated herself from him and stood up, glaring at him from a few feet away, standing topless with her black lace bra still on.

"You ask me that now?!" she demanded, her arms flying out to her sides and the glare fading into a slightly helpless look. "Why do I even try?"

Beck sighed and twisted so his legs were off the side of bed and he was directly facing her. He tried to catch her eye but once against she refused to look at him.

"I just don't want us to keep doing this," Beck tried to explain, standing up and walking to her to wrap his arms around her again. He ignored it when she tried to break free, resting his head on top of hers. She stopped struggling after a few seconds, growling in frustration as she leaned into him, a frown now plastered on her face.

"Doing what?" she mumbled against his bare chest, stubborn enough to let her arms stay by her sides.

"Fighting, and then never really making up," Beck said softly into her hair. "We say that it's fine but we both know that it's not. We can't just pretend that you're not still mad at me. I know you too well to think you're not even a little mad."

"I have every right to be mad," Jade snapped, and Beck closed his eyes before speaking again.

"You're right, okay?" he conceded, leaving out everything he could have said about her immature behaviour from the previous two days, and most definitely leaving out any mention of how _she _had acted towards Tori. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to hurt you or make you angry with me."

She didn't reply, just letting out a long sigh of her own and waiting until he got the message to let her go. He released her from his arms, but she didn't step back. She only lifted her head and met his eyes, her face completely emotionless.

"Do you want me to forgive you or something?" she asked simply, her expression never changing. Beck smiled slightly and let out a quick laugh.

"I'd always like that, but I don't know if you want to forgive me. I know how you can be."

Jade scowled and hit him on the shoulder, turning her head to the side stubbornly and crossing her arms. Beck let a sad smile show on his face.

"That's my girl," he whispered. He was about to turn away and let her leave when she suddenly pushed forward onto him and locked him in another violent kiss. She broke away after a couple of seconds, gazing back into his eyes and smiling at his confusion.

"If I forgive you will you kiss me again?" she asked rather seductively, raising an eyebrow and waiting for him to answer.

Instead of words, Beck simply pulled her tightly against him and kissed her like it was their first time. But honestly, no one had _those _skills without having a bit of experience under their belt.

And yeah, maybe it wasn't the make-up he had always hoped for, but he was sure as hell going to accept it.


End file.
